masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Prayer
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Combat Enchantment | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = All friendly units on the battlefield receive the following bonuses: * ; * ; * . All enemy units on the battlefield receive a penalty to their Melee Attacks. }} Prayer is an Uncommon magic Combat Enchantment. For it may be cast during combat to provide a lasting effect, whereby all friendly creatures receive a +10% bonus to the success chance of any Attack Roll, Defense Roll, or Resistance check they make. As a result, they become more deadly, and harder to damage, hinder, or incapacitate. Effects Prayer raises the morale of all friendly units on the battlefield, encouraging them to perform better in almost every respect. As a result, units will strike more truly with their attacks, dodge incoming damage more deftly, and become more resilient in the face of curses and other maledictions. To Hit Bonus While Prayer is in effect, each and every friendly unit on the battlefield receives a bonus. This means that every die of their Attack Rolls is more likely to cause a point of "raw" , thus increasing their overall average Conventional Damage output. The bonus applies equally to all attacks, with the exception of those that deliver . That is, it will affect and Counter Attacks; / / Ranged Attacks; and ; and even the hidden Conventional component of Gaze Attacks. On the other hand, it does not affect Immolation, or any spells, spell-like abilities, or Spell Charges used by the unit. Example :We have a Hero with a Melee Strength score of . He does not have any To Hit bonuses, which puts the success chance of his Attack Rolls at , like most other units. :The maximum amount of this Hero can inflict with his Melee Attack is , as he has 10 dice to roll, corresponding to his Attack Strength. However, on average, he will deliver only × = points of "raw" , as each those 10 dice only have a chance of being successful in scoring a hit. :With Prayer, this Hero's score is raised to . He can still inflict a maximum of only , as his Attack Strength did not change, but on average will now deliver × = points of "raw" . Therefore, although the Hero did not become stronger, on average, he will now realize more of his damage potential with each Melee Attack he makes. To Block Bonus While Prayer is in effect, all friendly units on the battlefield get a +10% chance of success for each die of every Defense Roll they make to reduce incoming Conventional Damage. The spell does not increase the unit's Defense score itself - instead, it raises the chance that each will manage to block a point of "raw" . Therefore, while the unit can still potentially block the same amount of , it is likely to block more on average. Naturally, this does not apply against attacks which do not allow a Defense Roll in the first place, but the benefit is otherwise proportional to the unit's attribute. Example :We have a Hero with a Defense score of . Like all units without the Lucky trait, his chance is the default . Whenever this Hero is hit with a Conventional Damage attack that allows a Defense Roll, he can use 5 dice (equal to his ), each of which has a chance to reduce the incoming "raw" by point. The average reduction will thus be × = . :With Prayer, the success chance of each die is raised to . The Hero can still block a maximum of only , but on average will now avoid about × = points from Conventional Damage attacks. Therefore, while the Hero's Defense score hasn't been increased, he will now make a better use of that score in combat. Resistance Bonus While Prayer is in effect, each and every friendly unit on the battlefield receives a Resistance bonus of . In other words, their chance to shrug off malicious effects is increased by +10%. As a result, they will be slightly harder to affect with Unit Curses, and will stand up better against Special Damage attacks like poison or petrification. Enemy Melee To Hit Malus While Prayer is in effect, each and every enemy unit on the battlefield receives a malus to their Melee Attacks. That is, every time they perform such an attack against a unit affected by Prayer, including during Counter Attacks, the success chance of each die of their Attack Roll is reduced by . While this does not affect their potential , it does decrease their average "raw" Melee Damage output by an amount proportionate to their Melee Strength. Other Attack Types are not affected. It should be noted that this effect is removed from the game starting with the unofficial Insecticide patch. Examination of the game code has led multiple patch-makers to the conclusion that this is actually not an intentional benefit. It is most likely left over from an earlier stage of the game development, where Melee Attacks were handled differently from other Conventional Damage types (hence why the effect only triggers for Melee Damage). High Prayer Prayer has a more powerful version: the Very Rare . In addition to providing the same benefits as Prayer, this spell also boosts the and attributes of all friendly units, and grants an even higher increase to their . Although the two spells are not mutually exclusive, their effects are not cumulative. That is, while it may be possible to cast both, it is typically not worth it, as the bonuses will not stack. Usage Prayer may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . If the casting is successful, the spell's icon will appear in one of the enchantment windows at the bottom of the screen, underneath the name of the Wizard whose side has cast the spell (left or right depending on whether it is cast by the defending or attacking force). Prayer will then start exerting its effect immediately, and remains active until the end of the battle, or until it is dispelled. Since it does not carry over to the overland map, the spell has no Upkeep Cost. Acquisition As an Uncommon Spell of the Realm, Prayer may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbook. With none, the spell can naturally not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Prayer to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with book), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master Retort, or a bookshelf containing or more. Prayer may also be selected as a starting spell by players who allocate all of of their picks into books when creating their Wizard. In this case, it will be available for casting as soon as the game begins. In addition, Prayer is available as a Hero spell. It is known by Elana the Priestess, although it's worth noting that she can't actually cast it at her initial level. She needs to either become at least a (level 3), become a (level 2) if one of her Random Abilities is extra , or otherwise equip Magical Items to gain enough to use Prayer. Strategy Prayer's bonuses may be hard to understand, and may not seem all that effective. Yet, it is actually one of the most powerful combat spells in the game. Not only does it enhance both the offensive and defensive performance of every friendly unit on the battlefield, it does so in a way that scales both with the base power of those units, and most other beneficial effects they may be under - whether these are already present at the time the Prayer is cast, or applied afterwards. Therefore, it is worth using in virtually any situation where there are two or more units that will be affected by it. Unless, of course, is also available, considering that their effects are not cumulative. Category:Combat Enchantments Category:Life